No más profesor y alumna
by Nz-san
Summary: El amor no correspondido es doloroso. Pero que pasará ahora que ella ha decidido realmente sus sentimientos. Historia HimuroxHeroine


De: Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side first Love  
>Autora: NadiaGS<br>Personajes: Himuro Reiichi X Heroine

**ADVERTENCIA:**

El siguiente fanfiction contiene algunas escenas con un grado de nivel erótico no aptas para menores. Se recomienda discreción.

Aún podía recordar ese día, ese día en el cual la había visto con aquel chico en la entrada de su casa. Aquel incomodo momento en la playa en que él se ofreció a orientarla cuando tuviese problemas. Desde ese día, cada una de sus citas era como una puñalada en el corazón.

Hana Nozomi no tenía experiencia con los chicos, era inocente y tenía una visión muy sencilla del mundo. Se había enamorado perdidamente del Príncipe del Instituto Hazuki Kei, pero el chico era tan difícil de tratar que cada momento que hablaban de él, Nozomi parecía estar a punto de romper a llorar por su amor no correspondido. Hasta cierto punto podía entender lo que ella sentía, no era fácil amar a alguien y simplemente no verse correspondido. Le daba ánimos, "No debes rendirte" decía, "yo te ayudaré en lo que necesites" palabras vacías, carentes de sentido, con sabor a cenizas.

El día de hoy tendrían una cita, bueno, en realidad "una cita de practica" había llegado a su casa 5 minutos antes de la hora aparcó el auto enfrente de la casa, salió dejándolo encendido y la esperó paciente. Miró a su reloj y después a la puerta de su casa. Ella pronto saldría y seguramente se disculparía por hacerlo esperar. Sintió su corazón saltar de la impresión cuando ella salió por la puerta justo a la hora.

- Sensei ¿lo hice esperar?

- No, llegas justo a tiempo.- la miro con detenimiento, Nozomi vestía un conjunto ligero, un vestido rosa floreado, su cabello estaba recogido con una dona para el pelo. Su piel tenía un poco de maquillaje muy ligero y natural.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- Es una ropa adecuada para una alumna de mi clase. – Sonrió. Las mejillas de Nozomi se sonrojaron y sonrió de alegría, inclinó la cabeza.

- Gracias…

- Sube al auto. – La chica asintió y siguió a su maestro hasta el auto.

Nozomi subió al lado del pasajero mientras que Himuro tomó el volante. Se colocaron sus cinturones de seguridad y comenzaron el viaje. Siempre disfrutaba de estos pequeños viajes en auto con ella. Era agradable olvidar un poco sobre el estrés del trabajo y hablar de cualquier tema mientras disfrutaban del viaje. Ella era tan dulce y tan ingenua, preguntaba sobre el cómo debía comportarte con el chicos o que pensaban. Al principio fue incomodo responderle, puesto que él de inmediato interpretaba su pregunta desde el punto de vista de un adulto. Pero Hana tenía tan poca experiencia con los hombres que sus preguntas nunca tenían una doble intención. De alguna manera, estas conversaciones le ayudaban a conocerla y lo preparaban para la siguiente plática.

- Parece que lloverá. – Dijo la chica en un susurro.

- Escuché en la radio que se aproxima una precipitación.

Sin embargo, ese día había algo diferente en Hana Nozomi, parecía preocupada por algo y evidentemente no quería hablar de ello.

- Hana ¿Estás bien?

- No, estoy bien.- Ella ni siquiera volteo a mirarlo, parecía que lo evitaba. Himuro detuvo el auto y apagó la máquina.

- No pareces estar bien. ¿Qué es lo que tienes?

- ¿Podemos bajar del auto? Me siento algo mal.

- Sí.

Reiichi quitó las llaves de auto y descendió del vehículo, Nozomi bajó también y le sugirió que caminaran por el camino de la costa. Hana continuaba en silencio, mientras seguían caminando mirando hacia el mar.

- Ya… no necesito estas prácticas de citas, Sensei.- Himuro sintió como una punzada le golpeó el corazón. Al mismo tiempo, se escuchó un trueno en las cercanías, él preguntó con calma.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Acaso ya le has dicho tus sentimientos a esa persona?- ella niega con la cabeza.

- Finalmente he comprendido, que mis sentimientos por Hazuki-kun, fueron solo un capricho mío.-voltea hacia él, mirándolo a los ojos- También, me he dado cuenta, de que amo a otra persona.- Esto era todo, Himuro no quiso escuchar más. Volteo la mirada, se sentía usado, traicionado. ¿otra persona? ¿Acaso podia ser tan egoísta?- Sensei…

- Basta… no quiero escucharte más.

- Pero sen…

- ¡TE DIJE QUE YA BASTA! ¡¿CUÁNTO TIEMPO MÁS PIENSAS TORTURARME CON ESTO?!-La chica guardó silencio apenada, Himuro dio un suspiro tratando de recobrar la compostura.- Perdóname, creo que… lo mejor es dejar esta cita hasta aquí y llevarte a casa.

- Sensei, yo…- comenzó a llover con fuerza.

Nozomi y Reiichi corrieron hacia el auto lo más rápido que pudo. Entraron al vehículo y esperaron a que la lluvia cesara. Había empezado con tanta violencia que al final ambos terminaron empapados.

- Con esta lluvia será imposible moverme. Esperaremos a que se detenga, como ha iniciado rápido es seguro de que termine pronto.- habló Reiichi sin mirarla.

Nozomi asintió con la cabeza, abrazándose a sí misma. No solo había caído una lluvia terrible, si no que había venido con un frio espantoso. Reiichi tuvo más suerte, su saco había absorbido la mayoría del agua y evitado que se empapase por completo. Se lo quitó, aun cuando lo había protegido, el agua terminaría por llegar a su camisa y no quería esa sensación húmeda en su espalda. Cuando lo hizo, finalmente le tomó atención a su alumna, ella miraba al exterior, esperando que la lluvia cesara, estaba empapada y se veía angustiada, probablemente por la discusión anterior. De pronto y sin quererlo, miró a sus pechos que se traslucieron en aquel vestido empapado y ahora entallado. Himuro volteó sonrojado por su imprudencia.

- ¿Y qué harás ahora?

- ¿ah?- Nozomi volteo a mirarlo Himuro miraba el exterior tratando de evitarla.

- Sobre este otro chico. ¿Qué planeas hacer?

- No sé, él… probablemente me vea como una niña.

- ¿Por qué? pero si no eres una niña.

- ¿de verdad lo cree?

- Sí, eres… una hermosa mujer. No lo dudes en ningún momento.

- Gracias, muchas gracias.- Nozomi comenzó a llorar siguió temblando, la lluvia había traído consigo granizo y por ende el frio se sentía con más crudeza.-

- ¿Tienes frio?- Miró a Nozomi, ella lo miró y asintió con la cabeza. - Ven aquí.- Nozomi se dejó rodear por sus brazos, pronto, sintió el calor de su acompañante masculino- Tienes razón, ya es hora de terminar con esto.

- ¿Cómo dice?

- Estas citas, ya no debemos continuarlas nunca más.

- Pero Sen…

- Déjame terminar. Sé, sé que te lo prometí, sé que prometí ayudarte cuando tuvieras problemas, pero…

- ¿Sensei?

- Para mí, es cada vez más difícil. Lo único que puedo hacer por ti a partir de este punto es desearte la mayor felicidad del mundo con este chico.

- Pero Sensei…

- Ya basta, ya no lo soporto. La idea de que estés con otro hombre, me llena de rabia. No puedo continuar con esta farsa por más tiempo, el tenerte cerca y al mismo tiempo no tenerte, me hace desearte mucho más. Lo hago por tu bien y por el mío, esta situación debe parar.

- ¡No quiero!- grito la chica agarrándose de su ropa.- ¡Mentí, cometí un error! ¡No quiero que pare! ¡No quiero! No quiero dejar de verlo Sensei, yo… yo lo quiero… el otro chico, el otro chico del que hablaba, es usted…

Himuro sintió como su corazón herido por el rechazo, salto de alegría en su pecho. ¿Era cierto lo que ella decía? ¿Ella lo quería? La miro incrédulo, Nozomi lo miró a los ojos angustiada esperando su respuesta. Se miraron un largo tiempo y poco a poco se acercaron y se besaron, de una manera tan natural y espontánea, como si no fuera la primera vez que lo hicieran, aunque, si lo era.

La casa de Himuro estaba más cerca que la de Nozomi. Así que se dirigieron allá para cambiarse de ropa. Por supuesto, Himuro no tenía ropa adecuada para su compañera, así que le prestó una larga camisa que la cubrió hasta las rodillas.

- Sensei, usted es muy alto…- Nozomi miró la ropa que le quedaba tan holgada que parecía una niña probándose la ropa de su padre.

- Por el momento tendrá que ser, tu ropa esta empapada. Iré a tomar un baño. Toma.- le da el teléfono.- llama a tus padres para que vengan a recogerte, iré a tomar un baño.

Himuro entró a la bañera, mientras Nozomi miró al teléfono. Una vez terminado Himuro salió con su pijama de noche a su cuarto. Nozomi saltaba en su cama como una niña pequeña haciendo travesuras.

- La cama de Sensei también es grande.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Sal de mi cama!

- Perdón.- se sonrojó de vergüenza, se había dado cuenta de lo infantil de su actitud en ese momento. Reiichi dio un suspiro.

- ¿Has llamado a tus padres?

- Sí. Me dijeron que la lluvia hace difícil llegar a esta zona de la ciudad y me pidieron que le dijera que cuidase de mi hasta mañana.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Sensei, ha seguido lloviendo muy fuerte mis padres no pueden venir por mi.- Himuro caminó hacia la sala y prendió el televisor, sintonizó el canal climantico confirmando la situación. Había un tifón y muchas calles de la ciudad se habían inundado debido al mal tiempo. Reiichi dio un suspiro.

- Esto… puede ser un problema.

La lluvia continuaba, intensa sin intenciones de querer detenerse. Pero la tormenta en el exterior, no era nada comparada en la que se desataba en la cama de Himuro Reiichi. Nozomi estaba a su merced, desnuda, sollozando por el placer de sentirlo. El no podía detenerse, estaba loco por ella y cada gemido suyo lo hacía desearla más. ¿Cómo fue que después de aquel inocente beso en el auto, habían terminado envueltos en aquella situación? Ni él lo sabía, simplemente había sucedido, tras un inocente beso.

Tras conversar con los padres Nozomi para confirmar el mensaje. Reiichi decidió preparar la cena y hacer los arreglos necesarios para pasar la noche. Mientras tanto, Nozomi aun con aquella camisa puesta, curioseo por su apartamento, mientras esperaba la hora.

Seguía lloviendo con fuerza y anochecía. Nozomi miró desde la sala como el agua seguía cayendo con fuerza. Mientras tanto, en la cocina Reiichi preparaba la cena para ambos. Intentó ver la televisión pero, los continuos relámpagos cortaron la señal y lo único que podía verse era la estática. Así que su curiosidad la llevó a explorar el departamento. Era bastante amplio, limpio ordenado, en la entrada estaba el recibidor, donde estaba el televisor, los sillones y alguna mesa donde había algunas fotografías. Algunas de ellas de Sensei cuando era joven durante la preparatoria, junto a su amigo Masuda. Había otras más, en las que estaba con sus padres, sin duda Himuro Reiichi era viva copia de su madre, ella era, hermosa y elegante, ojos rasgados y distinguidos, al parecer lo único que Reiichi había heredado de su padre era el color de cabello. Sus ojos eran levemente más grandes, tenia una expresión menos rigida y oh, era bastante alto.

- Sensei, usted se parece mucho a su madre.

- ¿lo crees?- Reiichi terminaba de preparar el ultimo alimento.

- Sí, ella sin duda es una mujer hermosa y elegante.

- Lo es, también es muy estricta.

- Sin duda su padre debe ser más relajado.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

- Es Jazzista ¿verdad? El jazz se caracteriza por ser una música de improvisación, algo que no podría conseguirse con un carácter demasiado rígido.

- Es correcto. El estilo de mis padres al enseñarme a tocar el piano siempre era muy diferente, mi madre siempre me hacía ensayar por horas hasta conseguir la melodía perfecta, mientras que mi padre siempre decía, "no es necesario que te memorices las notas, siente la música, deja que sea parte de ti."

- Creo que es maravilloso.- Nozomi sonrió, Himuro la miró unos momentos.

- La cena está lista.

Esperaba que fuera una broma, pero no lo era. Sensei comía pan, leche, queso, apio y vitaminas. Nozomi miraba aterrada en la mesa la cena de Reiichi de esa noche junto con su porción que era exactamente lo mismo. Tomó los palillos y pico el queso esperando que se moviera o hiciera algo divertido, después agitó la cabeza estaba desvariando del hambre.

- Sensei ¿de verdad planea cenar esto?

- ¿hmm? ¿Qué tiene de malo?

- Mire Sensei, no creo que cenar "esto" le proporcioné las energías necesarias. Me sorprende que no haya caído enfermo con este desastre culinario.

- Si tienes alguna queja de la cena. Prepárala tu misma.

- ¿De verdad puedo?

- Adelante, la cocina es tuya.- Nozomi saltó de emoción, corrió hacia el refrigerador para ver que era lo que contenía y asi decidir su cena de esa noche. Sin embargo, no habia más que cartones de leche, manojos de apio y queso, mucho queso.

- ¿Esto es todo lo que tiene?- dijo incrédula

- Sí.

- ¿Se está burlando de mi?- dijo molesta.

- Tal vez.

- Grrr- Nozomi cerró el refrigerador con fuerza.

Tras ese, "insatisfactorio alimento" Reiichi se dedicó a su siguiente actividad antes de tomar la siesta. Leer, ante la falta de televisión, Nozomi lo miró hacer su lectura. Poco acostumbrado a tener a alguien más en casa, Reiichi se enfocó a su tarea sin prestarle atención a su pareja quien comenzó a aburrirse y se acercó para mirar lo que hacia, esto lo ponía incomodo.

- Hana ¿Qué haces?

- Leer.

- ¿En mi hombro?

- Es que no tengo nada que hacer.

- Alli tengo una biblioteca, toma el libro que quieras.

- Pero no quiero leer, es hora de mi programa favorito.

- ¿Acaso lo único que haces en tu casa es ver televisión?

- No, también leo mangas, navego por internet, hablo con Fuji-chan en el chat ah y práctico con mi flauta.- himuro la miró con seriedad ¿Cómo era posible que se sintiera atraído por esa mujer? A primera vista eran completamente opuestos.

- Bueno, pues no tengo nada de eso.

- ¿Puedo tocar el piano?- Himuro la miró se refería al piano que estaba en su estudio. Regalo de su madre cuando se mudó de casa.

- Si te mantiene tranquila, adelante.- Nozomi sonrió y corrió hacia el estudio.

Abrió la puerta de las teclas, haciendo algunas pruebas, se sentó sobre el banco, y comenzó a tocar una melodía que llamó la atención de su profesor. No era una tonada que él conociera, pero era una música tranquila y estimulante. Abandonó el libro y caminó hasta Nozomi, quien absorta en la melodía, no se dio cuenta de que era observada. Esa melodía, reflejaba todos los aspectos que le gustaban de ella. Relajada, gentil, alegre, puede que en algunas cosas, ellos fueran como el agua y el aceite, pero probablemente eso era lo que los complementaba de alguna manera. Tal como sus padres, un hombre amante de la vida, libre y espontaneo, una mujer amante del orden y la rutina. Diferentes por completo, pero compatibles en totalidad.

Nozomi mantenía los ojos cerrados, disfrutando la melodía que salia de sus notas, tanto asi que no se dio cuenta que él se sentó a su lado y la contemplaba con atención. De pronto sintió el rozar de sus dedos acariciando su mejilla, ella volteó sorprendida, mirando a ese hombre que amaba mirarla con intensidad. Poco a poco se acercó a ella y depositó un suave beso en sus labios.

- Sensei… esto… nosotros…

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Significa esto que ¿Qué somos novios?

- Contigo. Después de esto, ¿todavía lo preguntas?- volvió a besarla

Todas las luces de la casa estaban apagadas, menos la de la habitación, donde la pareja se besaba apasionadamente, abrazando a su compañero con necesidad y deseo.

No podía evitarlo, simplemente no podía, sus suaves labios, su hermoso cuerpo, todo esto lo excitaba de una manera increíble. La deseaba con desesperación, pero no podía ¿cómo podía? Ella era su alumna, él su maestro lo que hacían estaba mal. Pero se sentía tan bien, tanto tiempo reprimiendo ese oscuro deseo le impedía detenerse ahora, su mente le decía que parase, pero su cuerpo lo incitaba aún mas en poseerla. Sin esperarlo más, tomó la larga playera y suave pero rápido movimiento despojó a Nozomi de ella, dejándola completamente expuesta. La chica desde luego ante acción tan repentina, se cubrió apenada con sus manos. Nunca antes alguien más aparte de sus familiares la había visto completamente desnuda, mucho menos a esa edad. Se ruborizó de la vergüenza al estar en esa situación frente su profesor. Mientras tanto Himuro la veía fascinado, sin duda el uniforme no hacia justicia al ya desarrollado cuerpo de Hana. Lleno de curiosidad, tomó las manos de la chica y las apartó para contemplarla con mas detenimiento. Un par de bien formados pechos, curvas bien torneadas, brazos y piernas fuertes seguramente resultado del ejercicio. Su cuerpo de 17 años era un reflejo ya de su persona adulta, sin duda hermosa.

- Sensei, por favor. Me da mucha pena.- murmuró la chica llena de vergüenza.

- No tienes por qué. Eres hermosa, Nozomi.- la chica lo miró a los ojos de pronto sus temores se disiparon cuando este la beso con suavidad recostándola en la cama.

Ya no había vuelta atrás, iba a hacerlo. La haría suya en ese momento. Himuro se incorporó unos momentos desabrochó los botones de la pijama para quitársela en un solo movimientos. Nozomi por otro lado evitaba mirarlo aún avergonzada.

- ¿Qué pasa?- lo escuchó preguntar, Nozomi volteó hacia él y se sonrojó aún más al observar su torso desnudo.

- E-es que… yo, nunca he hecho esto con nadie… no quiero decepcionar a Sensei…

- Yo tampoco lo he hecho antes.- Se inclina sobre de ella, colocando su rostro muy cerca.- Por eso no te asustes. No pienso pedirte más de lo que puedas darme.- La besó son suavidad.

Pronto, Nozomi quedó embriagada por el aroma de Reiichi, derrumbando su última resistencia a la situación. Estaba lista.

Pronto la atención de Himuro ya no se centró más sus labios, primero fue su cuello, luego sus pechos. Hana gimió al sentir su lengua juguetear con uno de ellos mientras que él se excitaba aún más al escuchar su voz llamarlo entre gemidos, poco a poco descendió más y Nozomi gimió más de placer.

- Senseí, ¡no!- pidió pero él no la escuchó.

De todo su cuerpo, este fue el lugar donde Himuro centró aún más su atención. Nozomi gemía extasiada al sentir como tocaba su clítoris con vehemencia. No es que esa sensación le fuera del todo ajena, es decir, ya antes la había experimentado por su propia mano, pensando precisamente en aquella persona que estaba poseyéndola ahora. Pero simplemente el que fuera él quien la tocara en esa zona la hacía sentir avergonzada. Nozomi se convulsionó loca por el placer, no podía resistirlo más, tenia que sacarlo. Gritó en ese instante, al sentir el orgasmo golpearla con fuerza, cuando esto pasó Reiichi supo que era el momento de parar.

Nozomi respiraba agitadamente tratando de recuperarse de aquel primer encuentro. HImuro la beso con suavidad mientras ella trataba de recuperar la respiración.

- Sensei- susurro- ¿puedo hacerlo yo también?- Las mejillas de Nozomi se coloraron, Reiichi se dio cuenta de lo que ella le pedía.

- Adelante.

Nozomi lo besó con suavidad y poco a poco comenzó a explorar su cuerpo como una niña curiosa y a la vez tímida. Nunca había visto a un hombre antes, así que, para ella era algo nuevo. Él era consiente, de que para ella sería difícil descubrir sus zonas placenteras por si sola, así que a medida de que ella lo besaba y acariciaba, él le indicaba en que zonas de su cuerpo le daba más placer, y cuando esto pasaba ella centraba su atención en esos lugares para complacerlo. Finalmente llegó la hora de la verdad, Nozomi despojó a Reiichi del pantalón y se encontró con aquello que ella mas temía mirar pero que al mismo tiempo deseaba. Sensei ya estaba excitado por sus previos toques, así que… verlo "asi" fue una gran sorpresa. Las mejillas de Nozomi volvieron a tornarse rojas, quería retirarse ahora, pero ya no podia habiendo llegado tan lejos. Alli estaba su maestro, esperándola a diera el siguiente paso. Despacio, Nozomi se acercó y depositó un beso antes de dar un suave lengüeteo. Himuro gimió ante este contacto y a los que siguieron. No sabía por qué el escucharlo la estimulaba mucho más, la voz de Himuro era dura, tajante y exigente, pero en ese momento, era un placer para sus oídos escucharlo gemir por sus caricias.

- Ha… Ha… N-nozomi…- escuchó entrecortado su nombre.- No puedo más…

Nozomi se detuvo, este la tomó de los hombros, la hizo levantarse, nuevamente la besó y la recostó de espaldas colocándose sobre de ella, separando con suavidad sus piernas haciendo que le enseñase su sexualidad. Había llegado el momento de hacerla auténticamente suya. Y pensar que estuvo todo este tiempo reprimiéndose, pensando que ella seria feliz con otra persona, como Hazuki Kei. Ahora era impensable, no podia vivir sin ella, simplemente no podia hacerlo más, seria suya, siempre seria suya y de nadie más.

Se unió a ella, Nozomi gimió víctima del dolor y el placer de su primera vez. Este al notarlo se acercó a ella y la besó con pasión, mientras poco a poco se hundía en su interior. Una vez adentro, movió sus caderas lentamente consiente de que ella no sería receptiva al principio del coito.

- ¿te duele?- Preguntó con suavidad, Nozomi sonrió tratando de controlar sus lágrimas.

- Un poco, por favor, no te detengas.- volvió a besarlo.

Reiichi siguió moviéndose con suavidad, pendiente de la expresión de Nozomi. A medida que se prolongaba su unión, la expresión de dolor se convirtió en placer, Hana comenzaba a disfrutarlo y pedir empeño por parte de su compañero, a partir de ese momento, Himuro Reiichi no se contuvo más y tomó a Nozomi con mayor fuerza.

- Sensei… Himuro-sensei.- Gritaba excitada.

- Nozomi…- gritaba el también.

Reiichi, tomó a Nozomi de la cintura y junto con él la hizo levantarse, sentándola en sus piernas aún unidos. Permitiéndole a ella también ser participe en el acto de forma mas controlada, a diferencia de él Nozomi era mucho más apasionada, excitándolo aún más con cada movimiento de cadera, por cada lengüeteo en su boca.

- Lo amo Reiichi, lo amo mucho.- habló con voz entrecortada, estaba llegando al limite.

- Yo también, como no tienes idea…- confesó también.

Nozomi gritó cuando el momento llegó, Reiichi sintió el que suyo estaba por llegar también, así que la recostó en cama y siguió empujando contra su cuerpo, empapado por el sudor y la lujuria. La chica estaba agotada, pero aún no se negaba a brindarle aquellos últimos minutos de éxtasis, rodeo con sus piernas la cintura de su compañero y lo abrazó contra su cuerpo, mirándolo a los ojos de manera amorosa y dichosa, mientras Reiichi alcanzaba la cumbre dando un grito apasionado.

Tiempo más tarde la pareja hacían en cama, abrazados y cubiertos por las sabanas. Nozomi estaba dormida, mientras él la contemplaba dormir, acarició su pelo apartándolo de su rostro y Hana al sentir esta caricia despertó para mirarlo.

- No es un sueño ¿verdad?- murmuró adormilada

- No, no lo es.

- Que bueno, tenia miedo de que asi fuera.- se acercó a él – Pero ¿ahora que vamos hacer? con la escuela, mis padres… no quiero ser una molestia para ti.

- Pronto te graduarás. Hasta entonces, la relación debe quedar en secreto para todos.- Acarició su mejilla Nozomi disfruta la sensación del contacto estrechándola con la suya.

- No falta mucho, puedo esperar. Te amo Reiichi.

- Y yo a ti Nozomi.- volvió a besarla. Abrazándola contra su cuerpo.

Después de ese día, no volvieron a encontrase de la misma manera. Nozomi se enfocó en sus clases y en su examen para la Universidad. Ellos continuaron tratándose de la misma manera, como profesor y alumna, pero en sus miradas era posible darse cuenta del profundo vinculo había entre ellos después de lo ocurrido aquel san Valentín.

El día llegó, la graduación, Nozomi se graduó como una de las mejores de su clase e incluso dio el discurso final junto con Hazuki enfrente de todos sus compañeros. Muchos chicos se le declararon a Hana en ese día y le ofrecieron su segundo botón. Sin embargo, ella los rechazó a todos y fue a la capilla en busca de su único y verdadero amor, Himuro Reiichi. Una vez ella llegó a la capilla lo observó esperándola enfrente de esta, sus pies se impulsaron por si mismos y se arrojó a los brazos de su amante mientras se fundían en un beso. Finalmente su tortura había terminado, ya no eran más profesor y alumna, sino un hombre y una mujer fervientemente enamorados.

Años más tarde, en Habataki Academy Nozomi se encuentra impartiendo clases de inglés a un grupo de primer año. Con el paso del tiempo, su belleza y elegancia aumentaron al grado de ser la profesora más popular del instituto. Aun así los chicos la respetaban, no solo porque la admirasen por su natural capacidad para enseñar, sino porque también, le temían a su marido. El profesor de matemáticas, Himuro Reiichi.

- It's All for today, please read your text book in the page 44 to 60 for the next Monday. Especially you Arashi-kun –

- Yes teacher.- El chico se levanta y se va con el resto de sus compañeros, mientras Nozomi toma sus cosas y sale del salón al cuarto de profesores.

Muchos chicos se despedían en su andar por los pasillos, para Nozomi se sentía tan familiar y a la vez agradable caminar por esos recibir esas muestras de afecto de sus estudiantes. Le recordaba sus días de instituto, cuando sus amigos la rodeaban. Pronto, llegó al salón de profesores saludó a los que estaban adentro.

- Hola Nozomi. ¿Ya terminaste la clase de hoy?- saludó Oosako Chikara maestro de letras.

- Sí, acabo de despedir a los chicos. ¿has visto a Himuro-sensei?

- No y espero no encontrármelo hoy.- Dijo Oosako algo apesadumbrado, generalmente cuando lo veía era para llamarle la atención.- Pero él seguramente ya ha terminado su clase, no ha de tardar.- Este tomó su maletín y caminó hacia la salida- Nos vemos mañana.

- Sí, hasta mañana.- Nozomi caminó hacia su escritorio al mismo tiempo que Chikara salía del salón.

Nozomi, colocó algunos libros que usaría al día siguiente y recogió algunos artículos que llevaría a casa. Después tomó una foto familiar y sonrió al mirarla. Alli estaba ella, junto a su esposo y su pequeño hijo Himuro Keiichi de 3 años de edad. Era un niño inquieto, pero al mismo tiempo muy listo, aprendía piano con su padre y gracias a ella hablaba tanto ingles como japonés. El próximo año iría al Kinder, lo cual hacia sentir orgullosos a ambos. Como esperaba regresar a casa y pasar tiempo con él, lo extrañaba. Tras dejar la fotografía en el escritorio, Nozomi caminó hacia el escritorio de su marido, que a diferencia del de ella era mas estéril y ordenado que una mesa de cirujano. Solo había una cosa que no encajaba en ese espacio lleno de pulcritud. Una caja de chocolates, seguramente una de sus alumnas lo habia dejado en secreto para que Reiichi lo probase. **d197f8b3**.

- Está casado, ¿Por qué no se rinden?.- Nozomi habló con desdén dejando la caja de chocolates junto con las otras en la caja de profesores que seguramente compartirían al día siguiente.

- Sigues siendo demasiado celosa.- escuchó, Nozomi volteó hacia su marido y sonrió gustosa de verlo.

- Es por seguridad, así te conquisté ¿recuerdas?.

- Sabes que tengo como norma no recibir chocolate de mis alumnos.

- Y aun así.- Reiichi camina hasta ella y toma su rostro entre sus manos.

- Sí, lo sé, terminé casándome con una. Una muy problemática por cierto.- Nozomi le dio un suave beso.

- No solo es por celos, toma. Feliz San Valentín.- dijo con una sonrisa entregándole el chocolate a su marido, como hacía desde hace 8 años.

- Contigo, ¿a qué hora tuviste tiempo para hacer algo como esto?

- Me levanté a las 5 de la mañana.

- Te he dicho que no te esfuerces de esta manera. Por su bien.- Acarició el vientre de su esposa, su segundo hijo estaba en camino.

- No te preocupes, además, no puedo dejar que otra te consienta aparte de mí.

- Lo dicho eres muy celosa.- Suspiró resignado guardando la caja para él y tomando la mano de su esposa para salir juntos del instituto.

Nozomi sonrió, se colgó de su brazo. Amaba a ese hombre, aún lo hacía después de tanto tiempo, habían pasado tantas cosas juntos, momentos tristes, como felices, habían pasado muchas dificultades, pero aún así, su amor siempre prevalecía ante aquellas duras pruebas de la vida. Habían pasado ya 6 años desde aquel día en el que se confesaron su amor y habían pasado juntos aquella maravillosa noche.

- No tengo deseos de ir a casa el día de hoy.- Dijo Reiichi interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. - ¿Quieres ir de paseo en el auto?- Nozomi sonrió.

- ¿podemos ir al parque de la costa?

- Me parece una buena idea.- El sonrió mirándola amoroso.

- Me parece correcto.- Ella sonrió también.- Pero ¿y Keiichi?

- Itaru cuidará de él un poco más. Parece que se llevan bien.

- Está bien.

Ambos subieron al auto, Himuro arrancó y llevó a la persona que amaba, de paseo en auto, actividad que aun disfrutaba, perdiéndose en el atardecer de ese día de San Valentín.


End file.
